The curse and a new life
by jess carla
Summary: What if the queens curse had only separated the fairy tale characters from each other and magic but not their memories? A/N: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Big love and once upon a time crossover.

"Good bye Emma" snow white said as she handed her new born daughter over to James, who would take her to the magic wardrobe the blue fairy said would save her, so she could be the saviour of the fairy tale realm on her twenty eighth year.

After James took her she could hide her tears no longer and cried openly for the daughter she and James were losing.

Just then she heard a crash so got up to see what was happing she peeked out the doorway the queens men were leaving she saw James lying on the floor wounded and unconscious she ran to him still in pain from giving birth she knelt down beside him putting her cheek to his mouth and nose to see if he was still breathing his breath was near non-existent "no, no, no come back to me" she whispered kissing him again and again wishing for true loves kiss to work when the queen appeared,

"Oh don't worry dear" she said taking a few steps closer "in a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

Snow looked up at her "why did you do this?" she asked.

"because this is my happy ending" the queen replied as her men appeared "the child?" demanded the queen as she heard her men's footsteps come around the corner.

"Gone, it was in the wardrobe, then it was gone its nowhere to be found" one of the queens men answered "where is she?" the queen demanded.

A smile crossed Snow's face "she got away, you're going to lose, I know that now, good will always win."

"we'll see about that" the queen replied laughing as the curse started to take hold.

"where are we going?" Snow asked as purple smoke surrounded them.

"somewhere horrible, absolutely horrible, a place where the only happy ending will be mine" the queen said as the purple smoke engulfed them and the entire land.

Snow felt James being pulled out of her hands because of the strong purple smokey winds "we'll find each other always" she whispered to him and gave him a kiss before he was whipped away.

Snow white awoke the next morning surrounded by headstones she got up and walked around a few of them she knew she was not in her world anymore she also knew she would need a fake name to make it in this one. She looked at the names and saw two that she liked they were Ana Heffman and Margene Knoland she decided her name for this world would be Margene Heffman and the first thing she would do is find her husband and daughter if it was the last thing she did.


	2. The red haired strangers

A/N: Hi everybody, Here's the 2nd chapter hope you like it.

_**The red haired strangers**_

Snow listened for signs of any kind of life because where there was life, she knew she would survive.

After a minute or so she heard it, faint sounds of people walking, talking and laughing. She started walking forward towards the noise to see what was there, she got closer she saw gates and looking through the gates of the cemetery she saw a place with children playing and parents who were with or watching over their children.

She climbed over the gate and started walking to a seat that no one was at, she noticed that people were steering at her and once she sat down she realized why, she was still in the gown she was wearing when she had given birth to Emma it was white and bloody around her legs she had no shoes or make up, her hair was messed up and the only jewellery she had on was Charming's ring.

She wished she had somewhere to go away from the eyes of disproving parents but instead she sat and tried to ignore them thinking about where she should go and what she should do next, she knew that Emma would find her after twenty eight years but that didn't mean she had to stop looking for her and Charming she knew would find her it was what he did best.

She smiled at the thought of Charming and heard his words in her head "I'll find you I'll all way's find you" she had faith that his words were a promise he would keep.

"Hi" a light voice interrupted her thoughts "Are you homeless?" Snow looked up and saw a red haired little girl who couldn't have been more than five or six,

"no" she answered the little girl and looked around then pointed to the nearest building she saw "I live there" she told the girl who laughed

"you can't live there, that's the public bathroom" the girl informed her giggling laughing at her that's when Snow realized just how much out of her element she was.

"Teny" she heard a woman call and the young girl turned around,

"mom this girl is homeless" Teny told the woman "really" The mother said as if to indulge her "go join your brothers" the red haired lady told her daughter as the young girl ran off the mother turned back to snow,

"I'm sorry if my daughter was bothering you, she has a dangerous thing about talking to strangers"

"Oh it wasn't a bother really, there's an old saying that I learnt to appreciate recently and that is people are only strangers till you talk to them or something like that anyway".

"Very true, you're not really homeless are you?" The lady asked thinking of what her daughter had said,

"Of cause not, I have a home I'm just not allowed there at the moment" Snow replied with a saddened smile thinking of her kingdom and the curse that now plagued it.

"What's your name? I'm Barbra Henrickson" she said putting her hand out

"I'm Margine Heffman" Snow lied taking Barbra's hand and shaking it.

Barbra let go of Margine's hand then looked over at her daughter thinking about what Margine had said and she was right they were no longer strangers they were acquaintance's "how would you like to come to tea tonight with my husband and I and our neighbour Nikki?" she asked Margine.

Snow smiled up at her "I would love to" she told the red haired Barbra.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Snow White followed the red headed Barbra lady to a little carriage but it was not like a carriage she had ever seen it was silver and there were no horses to pull it as she looked around she saw a few of the carriage's start moving of their own accord with people inside adults in the front and children in the back she wondered how they worked, was there magic in this land that the evil witch had sent them to? Or was it something else?

Snow followed the lead of what she saw the children doing she put her hand on the handle and pulled upwards and the door swag open she climbed in and pulled the door shut pulled the black leather rope around her and clicked silver shiny end into the thing that made a clickey noise Barbra got in beside her on the side with a round wheel and put the black leather rope around herself and then the Carriage started to vibrate and move, snow looked out of the glass window and saw trees and houses made of stone wiz past as Barbra drove then she pulled into a driveway of a small stone house and there the carriage stopped the children un-clicked their leather ropes and pulled the leaver on the door with one hand and pushed with the other snow copied their actions and got out of the carriage, Barbra came round to meet her,

"Come on inside, you can have a shower and get cleaned up before tea"

"Thank you" Snow told her as she followed Barbra into the house.

Once Barbra had explained to snow how to work the shower and gotten her some of Sarah's clothes, snow had a shower and got ready for tea, when she was ready she asked to use the wash room, her gown was bloody and starting to smell a little she had to insist on washing the gown herself (Barbra was wanting to throw it in a washing machine, whatever that was,) after a lot of insisting snow got her way and filled a steal silver tub with soapy water then took off Charming's rings (engagement and wedding) and began to softly rub the materials together in the soapy water to get the blood off as she was rubbing she remembered Emma and the promise to find her as soon as she could.

When she was finish washing her gown she rung it out and went and asked Barbra for the use of a clothes line Barbra helped her hang out the gown and showed her to the table and introduced everyone around it, first was Bill her husband their daughter's Sarah and Tancy and their son Benjamin then there was there neighbour Nicki and her two son's Raymond and Wayne. Bill asked her some questions about herself she lied to most of his questions saying she was twenty one years old (really she was eighteen) (A/N: I'm assuming she was eighteen in OUAT FTL) she told them her parents had divorced when she was young and she didn't have much to do with them now and she didn't have a job at the moment but was going to find one as soon as she could. She found out that Nicki's house had termites so she and her boys were staying with Barbra and her husband Bill until everything was sorted.

Bill invited her to stay and said she could sleep in Sarah and Tancy's room for as long as she wished too. To that snow smiled and simply said thank you.

That night she stayed up talking with Barbra Nicki and Bill after all the children had gone to bed "I just want to thank you all so much for your kind hospitality if I can ever do anything to repay you I will be happy to" Snow told them.

"Well you mentioned you were looking for a job, Nicki was telling me earlier that she needed a babysitter for Wayne and Raymond while Barb, Nicki and I are at work and such, so if you want to stick around you'll get free food and a bed to sleep in in exchange for five or six hours of babysitting a day" Bill offered

"yes that sounds good" Snow smiled "although I can't imagine I will be any good at it I've never looked after a child before and I was pretty much raised without a mother so I have nothing to go off of" Snow smiled a sad smile as she thought about her own daughter that she would not get the chance to raise.

"I don't mean to be rude but I think I might just go to bed now if that's ok?" snow asked

"Yes of course, we'll talk more in the morning" Bill said as he got up.

"I'll show you to your room" Barbra told her and showed snow to the girl's bedroom gave her some of Sarah's PJs to wear then said good night and closed the door.

Snow got dressed in the dark and remembered a time when she used to do the same thing when she was living with seven little men each of who were her friends. Tears started streaming down her face as she thought about were her friends were and how they were doing in this world, Red, Ella, Granny and her best friends the seven dwarfs.

Snow laid down on the mattress and fell into a restless nightmare.

**A/N: ok so now that I have snow introduced I would like to bring in either, Red, Ella or Charming so if your still reading this after I made you wait so long please tell me who you would like to see next.**

**Thanks Jess Carla. **


End file.
